


Life Lessons (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dahlia Emmeline Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parent Peter, Parent Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —¿Entonces no tienes idea de por qué el padre de María me llamó hoy?—¿UH no? —Stiles pregunta. —¿Se encuentra ella bien?—Ella está bien. El señor Ramírez está muy interesado en saber por qué vino a casa hablando de patear a los chicos 'en las gónadas', —dice Peter.Stiles se muerde el labio, repentinamente muy interesado en la imagen colgada en la pared al lado de Peter.—Eh, sí, raro, —dice Stiles. —Entonces, ¿puré de papas con filetes esta noche?





	Life Lessons (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899567) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



 

Peter cuelga el teléfono con un suspiro, frotándose las sienes. Normalmente, Stiles tiene que estar aquí para causar un dolor de cabeza, pero a veces se las arregla para hacerlo desde lejos. Si él fuera un superhéroe, ese podría ser su poder. Una forma muy directa de telepatía que induce migrañas en sus víctimas. Para ser justos, parte de eso fue culpa del padre de María. El hombre era insoportable en el mejor de los casos, pero Peter y Stiles intentan jugar bien todo lo que pueden por el bien de Dahlia. No estaría muy impresionado si sus padres fueran groseros con el padre de su mejor amiga. El momento exacto, porque Peter puede escuchar a Stiles entrar en el camino de entrada. Dahlia está balbuceando entusiasmada sobre un proyecto que tiene sobre el sistema solar mientras ayuda a Stiles a traer comestibles. Stiles la alienta, sigue haciéndole preguntas y empujándola. Calienta el corazón de Peter, tanto como lo hacen siempre su marido y su hija, pero aún así. Dolor de cabeza.

—¡Estamos en casa, papá!— Dahlia llama cuando entran.

—¡Y tenemos bistec!— Stiles llama.

—¡Pero es para más tarde! ¡Aún no puedes comerlo!— Dahlia dice.

Peter sonríe levemente y se levanta, siguiendo sus voces a la cocina donde están descargando los comestibles. Dahlia está sentada en la barra de desayuno, sacando cosas de las bolsas y entregándolas a Stiles para que las guarde. Stiles sonríe cuando lo ve, lo besa ligeramente antes de terminar de poner los filetes en la nevera. Dahlia grita de alegría cuando Peter la levanta, girándola en un círculo antes de darle un beso en la sien. Se está volviendo grande, ya tiene ocho años, pero abrazarla no es exactamente una dificultad.

—¡Papá y yo fuimos a la tienda de manualidades!— Dahlia dice. —Tenemos una purpurina brillante y papel de construcción, y y y…

—Recuerda respirar, carino, —se burla Stiles. Él toma una caja de jugo de la nevera y se la pasa a ella.

—Gracias, —dice ella. —Vamos a cañonear... Canbal... ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

—Canibalizar, —dice Stiles. Las cejas de Peter se alzan.

—Sí, puedo hacer un juego de Monopoly, y hacer Spaceopoly para mi proyecto!— Dahlia dice.

—¿Sí? —Peter dice. —Eso suena divertido. Cuéntame más.

Dahlia se lanza a sus planes para su tablero de Spaceopoly mientras Peter escucha, asiente con la cabeza y hace preguntas en el momento adecuado. Él tiene que tener cuidado, ella se toma la tendencia de Stiles de irse por una tangente si no la frenan a tiempo. Peter espera hasta que se detenga para tomar una respiración antes de interrumpir suavemente, deteniendo una nueva perorata sobre Plutón y cómo va a incluirlo sin importar lo que diga la Sra. Perkins.

—El tío Derek llegará pronto para recogerte, —dice Peter. —¿Por qué no vas a asegurarte de que tu habitación esté limpia antes de que él y Claire lleguen aquí?

Dahlia asiente y se escapa a su habitación. Los domingos, Derek saca a Dahlia y su hija, Claire. Algunas veces es por el parque local y para un helado, a veces salen a la reserva, a veces las lleva de compras, como la semana pasada, cuando Dahlia llegó a casa con un nuevo brillante protector labial y zapatos que se iluminan. Derek es masilla en manos de Dahlia y Claire. Y Dahlia, bueno, ella ama a su tío y a su prima.

Peter espera hasta que pueda escuchar a Dahlia revoloteando en su habitación antes de volverse hacia Stiles con las cejas levantadas. Stiles levanta su espalda derecha.

—Entonces, ¿la noche de pijamas fue bien anoche? —Peter pregunta con suavidad. Dahlia había traído algunas niñas de su clase, y mientras Peter estaba en su oficina trabajando, Stiles había estado a cargo de los niños.

—Sí, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —Cassie no quería una camisa teñida, así que tenemos un extra si tienes ganas de revivir la moda de tu juventud.

—No estaba vivo en los años 60, Stiles, —dice Peter. Stiles sonríe. —¿Entonces no tienes idea de por qué el padre de María me llamó hoy?

—¿UH no? —Stiles pregunta. —¿Se encuentra ella bien?

—Ella está bien. El señor Ramírez está muy interesado en saber por qué vino a casa hablando de patear a los chicos 'en las gónadas', —dice Peter.

Stiles se muerde el labio, repentinamente muy interesado en la imagen colgada en la pared al lado de Peter.

—Eh, sí, raro, —dice Stiles. —Entonces, ¿puré de papas con filetes esta noche?

—Stiles, —dice Peter. —¿Le dijiste a las niñas que patearan a los niños en las pelotas?

—¡No!— Stiles dice. Peter lo mira y Stiles se desinfla. —Está bien, no es así...

—Stiles...

—¡No, está bien! ¡Cassie estaba hablando de cómo un chico de su clase la sigue agarrando y tirando de su cabello, y la maestra no hará nada! Así que les dije que no significa que no, y si los niños no respetan eso, patearlos en las bolas y lo resolverán rápidamente, —dice Stiles rápidamente, como si diciéndolo rápido, Peter no lo escucharía. —¡Es una valiosa lección de vida!

Peter suspira, el dolor de cabeza vuelve con toda su fuerza. Si bien es cierto que siempre le han enseñado a Dahlia que a nadie se le permite tocarla sin su permiso, han intentado evitar animar a un grupo de estudiantes de tercer grado a golpear a sus compañeros de clase.

—No podemos criar a otros niños, —dice Peter. —Depende de sus padres enseñarles cómo lidiar con este tipo de cosas.

—¡Bueno, entonces no se va a hacer nada! Simplemente les dicen que lo hablen y comienza de nuevo al día siguiente, —dice Stiles. —No todo el mundo tiene un padre que ponga el temor de Dios en los padres de los matones como tú.

—Le prometí al padre de María que no les dirás que golpeen más a la gente, —dice Peter. —Y vas a mantener esa promesa, ¿sí?

—Bien, —dice Stiles, enfurruñado. —Solo si tienes una charla con los padres del niño que está molestando a Cassie.

Peter gime. Ya hay rumores de que Peter era parte de la mafia porque su ‘conversación’ con los padres de Jason Holbrook había terminado con el papá casi haciéndose pis. En su propia defensa, Peter solo los amenazó después de que dejaron en claro que no iban a impedir que su hijo atacara a Dahlia.

—No quiero una reputación como el asesino a sueldo para los escolares de primaria, —dice Peter.

—Ese no es un no, —dice Stiles. —Habla con sus padres, y prometo que se enfriará diciéndoles a las chicas que comiencen una pandilla de chicas.

—¿Les dijiste que empezaran una pandilla de chicas? —Pedro pregunta.

—No, —dice Stiles rápidamente. —Solo, ya sabes, es una posibilidad futura.

—Bien, —dice Peter, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. —Dame el nombre del niño.

Los padres del niño no lloran, pero está cerca. Peter estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se siente satisfecho con eso.


End file.
